Off Screen Bonding
by Nerdy Inu Production
Summary: Ren and Kyoko and their little getaway weekend bonding


Title: Off Screen Bonding

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime: Skip Beat

Status: Complete

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

* * *

Kyoko and Ren are excited to have their weekend off and have their little short getaway to his parent's home in America, although as requested their managers came along with them.

After having their rest from the long flight to America they met with the family that afternoon in the backyard garden, it was a wide ranch in California, horses were on their fences.

Kyoko giggled at Ren's cowboy hat and stole his picture, but he caught her and posed nonetheless for her.

Seeing the family by the picnic area, they were surprised to see the president and his granddaughter and together with some of their friends.

"Where's Koudi-kun?" asked Kyoko noticing the boy wasn't around, her mother Seana started looking around as well.

"He's out in the mountain by the stream, with his ATV and probably hunting some small game for him to cook outdoors, it's his hobby" chuckled Kuu.

"If you want to go see him you can go, he has a little cabin there, go see the place, it would be nice for a change" Julie urged her son and soon – to – be – daughter – in – law but Maria was the first one to jump off of her seat and went out.

"I wanna see!" and Ren chuckled and held his girlfriend's hand and went off with their managers, however before they left, he made sure Kyoko wears a proper attire for the hike.

They went out for an hour until they reached the cabin by the stream, the area looked beautiful as Kyoko states is like in the fairytale, herbs and beautiful plants, edible as they look are everywhere, but the small off grid cabin, the porch balcony is connected to the small dock for the stream, by a nearby falls, and true he was there, his Odes raider ATV parked at the side and he's setting up some fire at the side, he has a wood plank as his chopping board, Kyoko took a quick picture of him with her new DSLR given to her as a gift by the president.

Instead of small game, he was cooking fish and making some dish with his own folding knife, "If you want some you got to catch your own, I'm not sharing" he told to his brother.

Ren chuckled and went up to his cabin and asked, "Can I?" pointing at his fishing gear hanged by his porch wall vertically.

Kyoko excitedly asked if she can also fish and Re pulled her with him to the stream, Yashiro struggled and fell on the water while Maria caught one immediately and brought it to Koudi.

* * *

"Oh my gosh Koudi stop!" Kyoko screamed at the young Hizuri pulling out his sling shot shooting a giant male bunny.

Koudi was a little upset and Ren explained things to her, "Adult males are okay, it is kind of a good thing that we could control the animal population around here, if they got out of hand, some vegetation would not grow since they would eat them all, they must be kept in some count, like the boars around here"

Poor Yashiro was pulled to join Koudi to chase after that bunny, it wasn't long when they came back, Yashiro is grabbing it by its ears lifeless, however Koudi is cuddling a little white one on his tactical pursuit long sleeve shirt, the poor little creature kept on shaking, "Where'd you find him?" asked by Ren looking at the tiny bunny.

"Sadly we found him shaking by the rock, his mother is either eaten and let him hide or his mother rejected him" said Koudi and petted the poor fellow, letting it down it kept on hopping back at him.

"He imprinted on you, good job Cinderella" snorted Ren at his brother.

"Thanks Maleficent" Kyoko had to laugh at their names.

Ren skill fully skinned the bunny and gave the fur to his brother who then cleaned it and dried it out, the little bunny however stayed with Koudi the whole time, he picked a small carrot from his fenced and netted garden for him to slice and fed the poor bunny.

Maria kept an eye to the bunny and cooed at him, Kyoko's manager and her decided to join the little girl.

Once the boys settled, they are to head back to the residence, "You guys can take my ATV" said Koudi and Ren took the keys, Kyoko took hold of the bunny but it was fussing so the little furry creature was given to the young chef and food vlogger Koudi.

* * *

When Ren and Kyoko arrived back, shortly after Koudi and Yashiro arrived back as well, poor Yashiro looked like he had to survive the jungle and had his own adventure, then Koudi comically placed his brown fedora which is a Bandeau noir BRIXTON, it was Kuu's and was given to him after.

Kuu teased the poor manager whistling the theme song of Indiana Jones and Kyoko got it all on her camera.

Lory on the other hand enjoyed the place, riding horses and making his secretary his photographer.

For the day the couple enjoyed his family's company especially Kuu's and Koudi's cooking, Kyoko joined the father and son from their cooking adventures.

* * *

Little did they know that Koudi had been recording their short getaway that weekend and was later uploaded over the internet. Many suggested that the Hizuri family should make a reality show because they were fun and welcoming family.

Kuu as the head of the family wanted to consider it but since his son Koudi had been recording their family in his channel like it was some kind of reality show, he just left it to his son.

Kyoko gained more fans after seeing how she got upset at the young Hizuri wanting to catch and kill that bunny but after having the explanation why they misunderstood the boy.

Many of Ren's fans wanted Yashiro to a comedy show as well.

"Well, your fans called Koudi the Narnia guy now." Ren chuckled at Kyoko who returned a giggle, both were preparing to sleep for another work for tomorrow and they would be back on screen again.

~END~


End file.
